howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Eel Effect (transcript)
Transcript coughing Ah-choo! Fishlegs :Hiccup! Astrid went to pick up Gothi. Fishlegs :She'll meet us at the academy. Oh, good. All right, bud. Let's go. You ready, gang? Ready to leave Berk during an outbreak of eel pox? Hmm, let me think, let me think, let me think. I'd say that's a big fat "yes." The sooner, the better. I do not want to get sick. And if he gets sick, I get sick. You do? Yeah, we're twins. So wait. If I slap myself, then would you feel it? Definitely. Give it a try. laughs Cool. grunts Ow! Do it again. grunts groans Do it again, harder. Gladly. grunting Uh, didn't feel that one. Here. groan Oh... Do it again. Guys, please. Ow! We need to leave for Healer's island as soon as Astrid gets back. Hiccup! coughing Dad, you should be resting up at the great hall. coughing Nonsense. sneezes Aah! Oh, no! I won't be grounded by the sniffles. sneezes Whoa! Okay. We've got the list of ingredients, and it's a big one. Well, then we better get moving. That medicine isn't gonna make itself. groans I should be going with you. Ah-choo! Dad, Berk needs a healthy chief, not a sick dragon rider. We can handle this. coughing All right. I'll stay here with the rest of the invalids. Be safe, Hiccup. When am I not safe? Uh, don't answer that! Okay, gang, we've got a lot of ground to cover. Let's get to work. Buckthorn root. grunts screams Lightly roasted. Hookfang... A dozen rock blossoms. Hmm, 12 rocks for 12 rock blossoms. One handful of goat weed. One wild daga plant. grunting There's got to be an easier... oof! grunts way to do th... Ouch! Ow! Ow! giggling Think that's everything, right? She says the last item isn't on Healer's island. The key ingredient for curing eel pox is a bloodbane eel. Where do we find one of those? Well, great. 'Cause we're not gonna be able to search the whole ocean this afternoon. We need at least a long weekend for that, you know? Maybe even into Monday night. groans She says, "don't interrupt." We have to head North to... gasps Eel island. Our dragons would never go near Eel island. They're terrified of eels. You're right. Toothless and I will go alone. groans I know, bud. Eels aren't your favorite, but you're the fastest dragon. We'll find this eel, and be back to Berk in no time. No problem. Um, good luck. Wait, Hiccup! You've got all the other... sighs ingredients. Ah, don't worry. He'll be back before we are. That's it. Eel island. Let's get a closer look, bud. Oh, eels. That was quick. Wow, this place sure lives up to its name. Whoa, Toothless, I-I know you don't like these guys, but we need to do this. Now, if I can just hook one... grunts Whoa! growling chirping chirping grunts coughing growling belches Are you okay? Most dragons never even touch eels. You just ate one. Hey, Toothless, it's all... it's all right. Come on, let me just get a look at you. growling distorted Let me just... just need to check you out. Come on, don't do this. roars Bud, come back! Toothless? coughing Do you have the ingredients? Uh, Hiccup has them. Well, where is he? I don't know! He should be here. He went off to get the last ingredient. coughing Well, we have to find him. We won't be able to stand this eel pox much longer. The fever, it makes it hard to think straight. Yoo-hoo! Where's my little Gobber? Great Aunty Rose wants to give him a big kiss. smooching See what I mean? Uh, yeah. We'll find him, sir. I promise. Ooh, you better wear a wrap so you don't catch cold, dearies. Would you stop that? Ooh, you've got a wee smudge, darling. Ah! Gobber. growling chirping chirp and caw buzzes loudly growls increase in volume Toothless! Hey, bud. growls It's okay, bud. I can help you. growling Hey, easy there. You're okay. roaring grunts All right, that was big, and incredibly dangerous. No wonder you guys go easy on the eels. roars Okay, six-shot limit. That was four. roars grunting Oh, five! Ah! coughing And that makes six. Whew! Let's not do that again, okay? Well, maybe now we can figure out how to fix... growls Seven shots? Are you kidding me? Whoa. groans No. Hiccup's not back yet. You sure? 'Cause I-I could use some of that... and gagging medicine. Wait, you guys are sick too? I'm j-j-j-f-f-fine. Ah-choo! J-j-just peachy. sneezes We can't send them out again. It's too dangerous. Gothi and I will get everything ready for when you get back. Right. Wait, get back from where? Fishlegs, you're going to find Hiccup. On Eel island? Great. laughs Great! That's just perfect. Eh... maybe... maybe the fever is kicking back in, but I think I just saw a guy fly off on a dragon! laughing A dragon! I mean, how crazy would that be? laughing Where am I? Who are each of you? roaring exclaiming Uh, okay. That one was a little close to the one good leg. sound Really? grunts burbles grunts Toothless. Toothless? rustling growling Uh... Hiccup! sighs Fishlegs! Boy, am I glad to see you. Are you okay? I'm fine. Uh, where... where's Toothless? And what did all that? That would be Toothless. And who was he fighting? Uh, mostly me. Also, himself a little bit. Welcome to Eel island! Well, did you find any eels? We did... including the one that ended up in Toothless' stomach. He ate... an eel? growling And it's not agreeing with him either. What are you doing? I'm building a netter trap. You really think this net's gonna hold Toothless? Well, if it doesn't, Meatlug can always sit on him. She can hear you, you know. snoring Long day. I don't know how much worse things can get. I do. Pretty worse, actually. The ingredients for Gothi's eel pox cure are still in Toothless' saddlebag, and I do not even want to tell you what's going on back in the village. And while they sit there all warm and cozy, who stokes their fires and fills their fish barrels, huh? Who defends the village from the enemy, while these so-called "warriors" cower in their great hall? And do they give you loyal dragon workers any support? Any respect? Any rights? Nay, says I. They cast you aside... grunts like common animals. Well, no more! shrieks Oh, no! Aah! Well, here's hoping that works. We'd better get in the air and see if we can track Toothless down. Hey, Fishlegs, does that clearing look familiar at all? That's... that's a Typhoomerang mark! The only dragon that eats eels. Oh, well, that makes sense. It... it's the perfect habitat for them, really. I bet there's tons of wild Typhoomerangs here. And that's bad. Really bad. C-c-come, my brothers in flames. coughing Let us join hands, hooves, and talons, and take what is rightfully ours! grunting screams weakly Can somebody please get me a blanket? Hiccup, you said Toothless' skin felt warm, right? Yeah, plus he's got what you might call an explosive cough. Okay, put all that together, and it sounds a lot like... Eel pox! I wonder... if eels cure the pox in people, maybe they cause it in dragons. Maybe. So if we give Toothless the medicine, maybe that'll counteract the eel. That's kind of stretching it. If you've got a better idea, I'm open. Nope. Stretch away, my friend. howling There! On the cliffs! All right. Get me in close, but be careful. He can't control where he fires. Uh, Hiccup, you got a sec? Uh, busy. Can it wait? It could, it could. But I don't think it will. roaring Toothless! screeches roaring Fly us over Toothless! Meatlug, spew! Meet me in the clearing. Where are you going? I'm getting my dragon back. Just keep that big guy busy. Fishlegs and Meatlug... against a Typhoomerang? Does that really seem fair to you? Nope. The Typhoomerang doesn't stand a chance! roaring I'm not lettin' go, bud. Like it or not, you're stuck with me. growls screams Whoo! That was close. screams Stay... stay away! grunting screams Okay, that's going to be an issue. grunting screaming laughing Wha! Whoo! Thor, if you're listening, I could really use Astrid's help right now. Aah! Or Snotlout's. Aah! Or the twins'. Seriously, I will even take the twins. One, two, three! coughs How fascinating. Oh, dear sister, our hypothesis appears to be correct. The air offers a much greater resistance to the falling motion of the feather than it does to the rock. Remarkable. Shall we increase our sample size? coughs What say you? We shall! I propose we try dropping a large yak alongside a normal-sized dragon rider. gasps Why, sister, that is brilliant. And I'm a normal-sized dragon rider. What luck! Aha! I'm off to find a suitable yak. Both: Science! coughing retches Ugh. grunting This would be a lot easier if you would just... slow down. roaring Oh, would you look at that? Out of shots, huh? Whoa! Whoa, whoa! Whoa! laughs Whoa! screams Okay, we've had enough. Looks like it's time for the "gale force Gronckle." Hit it, girl! Gale force Gronckle... oh-oh-oh! groans roars Whew. Attagirl. Okay. Oh... Give me a second for my insides to catch up with my outsides. That's why we don't do that one too often. Now, let's go get Hiccup. Ugh! You know, I-I actually remember when this was easy. grunts Toothless, if you're in there, we're about to... Aah! grunting growling I know. I'm sorry about that. Just relax, bud, you're gonna be okay. Toothless, no! roaring All right, Fishlegs! I can't believe that actually worked. Careful, Hiccup. He might shoot. No, he won't. You're okay. voice You're just a little sick, bud. But we may have a way to fix that. growling Here goes nothin'. sniffing shrieking gasps growls Did it work? I'm... not entirely sure. roars screams roaring Ah, great. purring There's the Toothless I know. Welcome back, bud. roaring Um... while I love the reunion, perhaps we should finish it back on Berk. I couldn't possibly agree with you more. coughing 'Scuse me. Uh, you should be indoors, young lady. You'll catch your death of cold in this weather. Hiccup, you're okay! Yeah, we both are. coughing slurring We were so close to uniting our people. We could have had it all, you and me. We could've been kings among men and dragons. chitters And now look at us. What have we got, huh? Nothing. Nothing! crying Ahh! Oh, no! Make his a double dose. Everyone, we've had a breakthrough. Ruffnut has determined that if you boil yak milk, you can freeze it on a stick and dip it in a variety of tasty flavorings, including coconut. I call it "Ruff cream." Hold on. I thought it was "Tuff cream." We talked about this. In the other room you said it could be Tuff cream. Now, did I mishear you, or are you pulling the wool over my eyes, madam? And a triple dose for those two muttonheads. Ugh! Who would freeze perfectly good milk? Never heard of anything so barbaric in my life. I'm noting the skittish behavior, the fever, and the out-of-control firepower. Well, now we know why most dragons won't eat eels. It makes them really sick. Except Typhoomerangs. That's why they live on Eel island. And that's why we're never going back to Eel island. Oh, thank Thor. Hey, Fishlegs? Yes, Hiccup. Thank you. I don't know what we would've done without you. Both of you. Oh... Group hug, Meatlug. Oh! grunts grunts Oh, isn't this great? Yeah. voice Oh, yeah. It's great. Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Transcripts